Eternal Devotion
by twilight.freak-2012
Summary: Elise is nineteen, beautiful, rich, and single. In eighteenth century France, she is content with parties and the life she chose for herself.She sets out to a masquerade ball and meets mysterious and elusive Cedric.Inside Summary! rating may change
1. Chapter 1

FULL SUMMARY:

Elise is nineteen, beautiful, rich, and single. In eighteenth century France, she is content with parties and the life she chose for herself. With her sister at her arm, she sets out to a masquerade ball and meets mysterious and elusive Cedric. 

He seems to be perfectly normal, but he is really a vampire. Confessing his true nature to Elise, he tells her that she should run from him and don't look back. But there is something about him that draws her to him. Convincing him that she too, wants to be vampire, he takes her by surprise and complying to her dearest wish.

Along with his companion, Dmitri they travel and go through time as immortals. Cedric slowly falling in love with the beautiful Elise, is willing to give in to even her most extreme want. 

Seeing a young mother one day in a Italian villa, Elise begins to see what she has longed for in the past decade, a child. So sure before that she had no desire to be a mother, she now is dieing to have one of her own.

Cedric is heart-broken to see that his beloved is so longing for a child she cannot have. So in a desperate act to prove his love, he steals a child and gives it to Elise. Though she is enraged to find that someone was stolen what she wanted most, she still took the child selfishly and raised it as her own.

But being a vampire mother to a human child, is never easy. Especially when jealous Dmitri knows that affiliating with humans is not allowed. Exposing to a powerful coven that Elise and Cedric are illegally raising a human child, the coven is dead set on exterminating the problem. But running from vampires is harder than hiding from the law.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Please tell me if its worth continuing. Trust me, its much better then it sounds. I have a good deal of it done, so if its worth the time tell me and I'll have a good portion of the story up.**

**THANX!!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Eternal Devotion_

_Chapter 1._

_I awoke early that afternoon. The air was filled with the smell of cakes and lavender. The sun shone through the thin drapes that hung over the massive windows before my bed. I stretched every muscle, feeling the stiffness of a long sleep. I tried to fall back into slumber, but the afternoon light leaked through my lids._

_I opened my eyes, examining the room. My lady in waiting must have already have come to check on me. My breakfast that I never got to was gone and was replaced with a steaming lunch tray. But I wasn't hungry; I was out pretty late the night before. So I really wasn't in the mood to eat._

_I fell back onto the pillows. I was hoping to surrender to exhaustion, but my sister Claire came in followed by my lady in waiting. I ignored her announced entrance. She stormed in, opening the drapes. The light was blinding, even behind closed lids._

"_Still sleeping are we?" She came over to the bed, yanking away the white blanket._

_I groaned, curling into a ball to escape the cold. "Ugh. Claire today is not a good day" I moaned._

"_Oh, I'm sorry. Am I interrupting your beauty sleep?" I didn't open my eyes, but I heard her stomping around the room in her heels. I heard a maid pour some tea before she continued. "You are not going to sleep the day away today, so just come out of bed right now._

"_Do I have to?" I groaned in my pillow._

"_Yes, its past two in the afternoon" said Claire._

"_Really….? I better get up then." I sat up while my maid handed me a cup of jasmine tea. "I have a party to go to tonight, you want to come?"_

_She glared at me. , brimming with fury. "You are not going to another party tonight! You've only been home since dawn!"_

_I sighed. "I know Claire, but this isn't just any party, it's a masquerade ball. We haven't been to one of those in years." I said getting up and heading to my vanity. My lady in waiting came over and let down my strawberry blonde hair and started to brush it. I looked ahead and admired my beauty. My skin of cream and roses, my full red lips, my high planed cheek bones, and my violet eyes. Claire came over and kneeled beside me with a desperate look, and took my hands._

"_Please Elise, please. I worry about you- and I think this time you should stay home, for me. "Claire looked at me with pleading eyes. I looked back the mirror and saw the face of my mother. I gasped and closed my eyes and sighed. When I opened them I still saw her in my face, but I saw less._

_Claire took my face in both her small hands, forcing me to look down at her. "Please, I just want to make sure your safe."_

_I smiled at her. "then come with me." I said. She stared at me for a long moment. I saw in her face that she was considering it. She pondered for a moment as I stared into her warm brown eyes. Claire closed her eyes and let out a breath of air. She gave my hands a tight squeeze._

"_I don't want to, but I guess I have no choice," she murmured._

"_Oh, it will be just like when we were young, like old times. I gushed._

_She kept her eyes closed and nostrils flared. "No,… it will never be the same," she muttered under her breath. She opened her eyes, standing up and going over to the small table to pour herself some tea. She took a sip, and then looked at me. It was not just a normal stare. It was a urgent stare, a cautious stare. The way our father used to look at me when I readied myself for a party._

_I turned back to the mirror. Taking over the brushing of my long hair cascading down my back. I tried to focus on the knots but I could still her in the corner. Just staring like I was the biggest disappointment the world has ever seen. It made me feel ashamed, humiliated. And for a fleeting second, I really believed what she thought of me._

_I didn't want her to see my face. I looked down at my hands. She sensed my discomfort and came over to me. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and kissed my cheek. I patted her arm as she stood up straight. " I better go get ready then." she said as she kissed the top of my head before heading out. I just sat there staring aimlessly at the mirror as my lady in waiting piled my hair intricately on top of my head._

_By dusk I was fully dressed and ready. I was dressed in a long flowing red and black gown. My mask was black, jewel encrusted. I thought myself to look very seductive and mysterious._

_Claire was dressed in a violet and black gown. Her mask matching her gown exactly. We looked perfect, and it seemed so right to be going with Claire._

_Even though our brother, Louis, advised us not to stay out late, we planned for an extravagant ball that would last late into the night._

_When we arrived everyone's eyes were fixed on us. Even Claire looked beautiful. We seemed to be the life of the party. Everyone asked us, and as I whirled across the room I forgot every worry that I ever had._

_It was well before midnight and the party was becoming a bore. It was grand and extravagant, but it was like every other grand and extravagant party I ever attended. I even saw in Claire's face that she too was becoming bored. We walked over to the buffet to sip wine and converse._

"_Well Elise, I hope this party was everything you expected," she muttered sarcastically._

"_Yes, well, I guess I did make it seem more than it is."_

_I took another sip of wine before glancing over by the stairwell. In the shadows of a pillar were two men. Two men I have not yet danced with. Even with masks I could tell the were extremely handsome.. Especially the one with reddish-brown hair. Something mysterious about them made me want to introduce myself._

_I nudged Claire. "Do you recognize them" I pointed my wine glass in the direction. It was strange not knowing someone at a party. I usually know everyone._

"_No I don't think so, but I'm sure remember if I ever saw them," she said seductively. She obviously was as drawn to them as I was._

"_We should go introduce ourselves." I suggested._

'_No, no. You know I'm not good at meeting people." she stuttered.._

"_Well I think its about time you start," I said taking another sip of wine. I stared across the room at the two men that hid in the shadows. I saw the tall blonde stare at my sister. He smiled and winked at her, while she blushed and turned away._

_But my eyes were only for the other. Something about him held my gaze. He didn't seem as interested as his blond counterpart. He turned away, but still murmured to the blonde. The blonde would murmur back and smile even more at me and my sister. All I could do was smile back._

_I grabbed Claire's arm and led her across the room. "Elise, what are you doing?"_

"_Come on, I'm sure we haven't met them before, and besides, the blonde cant keep his eyes off you." I said mischievously._

"_Please, no Elise. I cant." She said tugging on my grip._

"_No, its too late now. They know we're coming over to them." I said._

_We finally made our way across the room to them. Claire was trying to avoid the blonde's gaze, but his grin was bigger than ever as he stared at her._

"_Good evening gentlemen." I said keeping my gaze fixed on the other, who was now facing towards us. " I don't believe we've met before."_

"_You're correct, we are not from here, but could I have a dance with this entrancing beauty," the blonde said motioning to my sister. He held out his hand for her to take, and after a moment of hesitation she took his hand. _

_Claire and the blonde stepped out onto the dance floor and disappeared among the other dancers. Now it was just me and the other. He smiled at me avoiding awkwardness._

"_Well sir, do you dance?" I said holding out my hand.._

"_Yes, I do, but I'm not that good," he said taking my hand._

_We walked out to dance and he pulled me to him, his hand on my waist, and the other in mine. His skin was as soft as satin, but hard as marble. And cold too. We gracefully danced across the room._

_He was and extraordinary dancer. He was much more graceful than anyone I ever danced with. "You're a wonderful dancer," I said staring into his light silver eyes. " I thought you said you were no good." I flashed him a smile._

"_Dmitri is much better at it, I hear."_

"_Dmitri?"_

"_The fellow I was with earlier." he said._

"_Oh, well that's hard to believe." I stared into his eyes some more. I couldn't keep up conversation, I just fell into his silver pools._

"_So, can I know your name, or is that a secret?" he said flashing me a gorgeous smile._

"_Elise, and can I know yours?" I smiled at him._

"_Cedric."_

_We danced a bit more. Smiling as we danced. I was entranced by how flawlessly we danced across the room. "You're not from around here, are you?" I asked._

"_No, Dmitri and I haven't been here long, merely visiting."_

"_Do you have relatives in the area?" I asked.._

"_No, we have a tendency to travel, we don't like to stay in one place for too long."_

"_So you're travelers. How exciting!" I gushed.._

"_I don't find it too interesting, if you've been as many places as we have."_

"_World travelers, even better." I said flashing another smile. "You must find it very boring here." I murmured._

"_No, I enjoy the country, but Dmitri prefers the city."_

"_Oh, me too, though I don't get out there much, my brother and sister prefer to stay close to home, so there is no one to accompany me," I said with a pout._

_He didn't speak after I spoke. His smile disappeared and his eyes held a wary look. His perfect lips in a tight line._

"_How old are you?" I said to break the silence between us._

"_How old do you think I am?" he said with a crooked smile._

"_Hmm…twenty-three?" I guessed._

_He chuckled lightly. "Close enough." he again continued with silence as he stared at me._

"_I'm nineteen." I said to break the silence._

"_Ah," he said as he stroked my cheek. "So young."_

" _I don't think I'm so young. I'm not much younger than you."_

_He laughed at my response. "Yes, I guess I am not."_

"_So, Dmitri seems very fond of my sister," I said as they danced right by us._

"_Yes, he likes the shy ones." he smiled down at me. "You don't look alike."_

"_No, we don't, she looks more like my father." I said._

"_So I take it you take after your mother."_

"_That's what my father tells me." I didn't like being reminded of my mother. He could tell it was not a good subject and moved on. The song ended and we stopped. He kissed my hand very lightly, bowed and looking up into my eyes._

"_You are a divine dancer," he said, and was gone. But his phantom lips remained on my skin._

_I did not allow any other to dance with me. I wanted to find Claire. She was standing in the shadows with Dmitri and Cedric. She chatted flirtatiously the way I usually did. Her shyness seemed to have disappeared. I walked up to her and she seemed to not notice me. She continued to talk as Dmitri answered.._

_Cedric seemed distant. He was not at all interested in the conversation Claire and Dmitri were having._

"_Claire, can I talk to you for a moment please?" I pulled her to the side, the grin seemed permanently plastered to her face. "Are you ready to go now?" _

_She laughed at my face as if I said something hilarious. When she stopped, she finally spoke. "No, of course not. Do you mean to tell me that you're not having fun. I saw the way Cedric looked at yo, you cant tell me your ready to leave so early."_

_She was right. Dancing with Cedric was magical. His movements were so inhuman. Everyone around us seemed to dissolve into a blur, in a very non-dizzying way. "Well I was just thinking that-,"_

"_I'm sorry ladies, but we do have to be going now." Dmitri said mischievously. As if there were a plan behind his words._

"_Oh do you have to?" Claire begged reaching out to take Dmitri's hand. He made me uneasy, he unwound Claire in such a way._

'_Well you could accompany us to our home, we could drink wine, and get to know each other better." Dmitri said kissing Claire's hand.. Gazing into her eyes in a very hypnotizing way. Though knowing Cedric was there made sound more comforting. "You and your lovely sister are welcome to come if you wish." he continued smiling toward me, knowing my sister only go if I did._

"_Oh Elise, could we? I want to get to know Dmitri before he leaves town." Claire stared at me with pleading eyes, so I couldn't say no. I haven't seen her this happy since before our father died._

_I shrugged and smiled. "Well, I guess we could. Sure, why not." Dmitri held out his arm for Claire to take. Cedric, too, held out his arm for me to take and I happily obliged._

_As we rode down the long stretch of rode I became very uneasy. I fidgeted sitting beside Cedric, across from Claire and Dmitri. They were very immersed with each other. Though Dmitri was very charming, there was something unearthly about him. Something I never encountered before._

_As Cedric and I watched Claire and Dmitri kiss , we became very uncomfortable. Cedric simply stared out the window of the carriage, while I glared at Claire, hoping she catch sight of me and stop, but they barely even stopped to breathe._

_This wasn't like Claire at all. Usually it was me in her place, and her in mine. Though Dmitri did offer her quite a bit to drink. She never could handle wine very well. She usually steered away from wine, but tonight she continued to drink throughout the ride._

_Cedric still stared out into the night. The light from the moon immersed him in silver. Making him appear even more god-like. The long ride to his home did not seem to bother him. The ride did not make him uneasy, like it did me. Every so often he flash me a brilliant smile, almost as if he were apologizing for something. Having him there made the ride much more bearable. The only sounds were the sounds of the carriage on the uneven road, our breathing, and Claire's much faster pants and moans. _

_The there was a pond. I couldn't see it, but I could here the sound that covered all others. The sounds of crickets and frogs. It wasn't bothersome like most ponds at night. It was soothing, almost as if playing a symphony._

_We pulled up to their large grand home. It was made of white marble. Though the silver moonlight made it almost a translucent grey. It was much larger than our home. Two pillars on either side of the small stoop. The house was breathtakingly beautiful. All I could do was stare,_

_When we came to a stop, Dmitri helped Claire out while Cedric followed. Cedric held out his hand for me to take, and I grasped it firmly. When I stepped out, it seemed even more breathtaking. Calla lilies were spread across the property in groups. The land was covered in a light fog. Almost as if it were a dream._

_The inside of their large home was very under furnished. The house was completely dark, only one candle burned. It seemed as if no one had lived here. The only furniture was a lone piano. A table or two scattered the house, but very unwelcoming._

_They took Claire and I into only furnished room. It was dark, and only lit by a large fireplace. The ceiling was high and arched. Bookcases covered the walls from floor to ceiling. There had to be hundred, if not thousands of books in this massive room. The room was very shadowed , even though the massive fireplace lit the room. The fire cracking and sputtering was the only noises the room made._

_We slowly walked, adding the sound of our hushed footsteps. Dmitri guided Claire to the small loveseat. They snuggled as close as they possibly could. Claire pulled her feet up and moved her hands till they were positioned behind Dmitri's neck. She pulled herself closer to him. Kissing down his neck. It became very uncomfortable in the room. As Claire descended down his neck to his collarbone, he flashed me a very mischievous grin and winked. _

_Only then did I notice that Cedric stood at my side. He motioned for me to take a seat at the long velvet couch. I obeyed and sat as far as I could from the fire. The warmth was becoming unbearable now that Claire and Dmitri had switched places. Dmitri was very greedily ravaging her neck.. She didn't seem to mind that it seemed as if she were his meal.. I removed my black satin gloves. My hands were sweating profusely and I didn't want to ruin the material._

_I turned and looked at Cedric. He seemed very uneasy. He stared down at the floor. Obviously trying to ignore Claire and Dmitri. He slowly turned his head at me. I would of under normal circumstances turned away in fear of getting caught staring, but he was so beautiful. It hurt to try to look away._

_He smiled a sincere smile. Almost as if he were apologizing to me. He leaned forward to the table and poured a glass of wine. He leaned back and offered me the glass. I still stared into his silver orbs, completely fixed by his beauty. I raised my ungloved hand and took the glass. I stared into cup and then back at him._

"_Drink," he said, "its very good quality I assure you." _

_I stared back down at the dark liquid and put it to my lips.. It smelled wonderful, but the smell was nothing like the taste. It was very sweet, but still strong. I leaned my head back and finished it in two swallows.. I leaned my head forward again, and looked back at him and smiled. He grinned back and already hand the bottle in hand. He poured more of the wonderful liquid into my glass, this time filling it to the top._

_He smiled a genuine smile as I returned the glass to my lips. The perfectly chilled liquid ran down my throat filling my chest with warmth. By the time the clock tolled midnight only a few last sips were left in the bottle._

_Not once did he have a drink himself. He just continued to fill my glass, while Claire and Dmitri were immersed with each other. He just smiled as I drank, though the smile wasn't very authentic. It held a mystery behind it. Something he didn't want me to know._

_It was entirely to uncomfortable now. I constantly shifted in my seat for a more comfortable position. I guess he sensed my discomfort and went to the large French doors and opened them. The cool October air filled the room quickly. I shivered as the chill reached me. Moonlight poured into the room, illuminating everything in silver._

_He smiled genuinely, motioning for me to follow. I looked to Claire who was leaning back as Dmitri ravaged her neck. I stood up and smoothed my skirts as I stepped outside. I walked out onto the patio as Cedric very quietly shut the door._

_Ahead of me laid the most extravagant gardens. There were no paths, only the greenest grass. Calla lilies dominated all others. The silver moonlight added to the beauty of the swan lake. Graceful swans swam quietly, barely breaking ripples in the water. Tall willows hung over the water, creating the most elaborate of shadows. I slipped off my slippers and let the soft, cool of the grass envelope my feet. Dew covered every surface. Making the grass and trees gleam even more._

_I held up my skirts just as a light gust blew through my hair. I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply the smell of roses and orange blossoms. _

"_Beautiful isn't it?" I opened my eyes to find Cedric at my side. Looking up at the moon enhancing the amount of light on his face. "I designed it myself." he said._

"_Oh, yes. Its perfect." I said as I looked up into his glorious face just as he looked down at me. "Its as if I've fallen into a dream."_

_And it was true, several statues and monuments spread out sporadically around the yard. Almost as if I've fallen into a mythical Greek garden. He stepped out onto the grass and I followed forward. We walked out to the outer banks of the pond. A light mist hung at our feet. The sound of the frogs and crickets died down to a soft hum._

_He took slow deliberate movements along the bank. He walked so silently as if I didn't follow him. "Are we going somewhere?" I asked. But he didn't answer. He just walked faster. I raised my skirts and had to practically run to keep pace. "You know, I'm having a hard time keeping up here?" He abruptly stopped, but did not turn to face me. I stared forward as if he were purposely avoiding me. "Well?"_

_He remained fixed in place. "I did have an original purpose, but… now I find that entirely impossible."_

_I could feel the affect of the wine trickle into my system. My own thoughts that were so clear to me, now became a blank haze. All I could manage to do was come around to stand in front of him. A smile slowly crept onto my face._

"_And what purpose may that be?"_

_He paused to look at the ground. "Dmitri and I… we're not what you think we are."_

_I was confused. Mainly because the wine buzz in my head. The coherent thoughts became hazy and incoherent._

"_What do you mean?" I asked._

_He stopped. "I mean that…."_

_I laughed. "What?"_

"_Nothing. I think you should leave." he said._

"_What? Why?"_

"_We're not human. You need to leave." he commanded._

"_Not human. What are you?" I know my better conscience was telling me to run, but the wine made me brave._

"_It doesn't matter. Its not safe for you to be here. Leave while you can." he commanded._

"_But…., what about my sister?"_

"_Its…too late for her. But you still have time."_

"_What exactly are you?"_

"_We are undead. We're not good for you. You must leave immediately."_

_I walked over to him and looked up into his silver eyes. "And what if I refuse. What if I were to say that I too would like to become a vampire."_

" _I can tell that you're drunk, and have no idea what you're asking."_

"_So you are a vampire?" I asked._

"_Yes, all the more reason for you to flee. There is nothing in this life that you desire."_

"_Oh, but there is." I said running a hand down his chest. "There is so much I rather have. I don't have anything to lose."_

"_No," he grabbed my wrist forcefully. "You have everything to lose. You have life, a chance at happiness, there isn't anything you would want from this life."_

_I stepped closer, reaching up on the tips of my toes to whisper in his ear. "If I beg, if I plead, will you change me?" I asked._

_He closed his eyes. "What is there in this life that you don't have?"_

_I smiled. "Well," I slowly circled him, running a hand around his body. "There's immortality. I wouldn't mind living through the ages. Seeing new inventions, new discoveries. I would love to forever be nineteen. Wouldn't you say I'm beautiful?" I asked._

_He sighed. "You're absolutely gorgeous."_

"_Well, wouldn't you want that preserved for all eternity. For all the world to see. Or maybe… just you." I whispered in his ear. "We could be together. For all eternity."_

"_Elise, you don't know what you're asking of me."_

"_Oh I do. I'm asking for you to be with me. For all time. I want you to show me wondrous, far off places. I want to share the beauty of the world with you. There is nothing I desire in this life."_

_He opened his eyes and looked down at me. "You're giving up everything. You're giving up marriage, children, love."_

_I laughed. "Love? No one loves me, didn't you know? I'm a disappointment to everyone. I go to parties instead of raising children. There is no love for me here. My own father didn't love. Claire was all I had, and you said yourself that its too late for her. You cant let me go back." I cried onto his shirt. "My brother, Louis, he will hate me. He will marry and have children and allow me to go on unhappy. I will grow old and mean, and die unloved and alone."_

_He patted my back and whispered, "Ssh… it'll be alright."_

_I sniffled. "But I can love you." I looked up into his eyes. "You can love me cant you? I know there's a reason I was so drawn to you. You're the only person that can love me, and you're the only person I can love."_

_He didn't say anything. He only pressed hi lips to my neck and said, "You're willing to give up everything, for nothing?" he asked._

_I took a deep breath. "No, I'm giving it up for you."_

_He kissed my neck and whispered, "Please forgive me." Then I felt his teeth pierce the skin of my neck._

_I gasped as I felt a positive euphoria, as my life slipped __away._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2.

I felt the venom trickle into my system. Endorphins flowed through my veins. I couldn't feel anything, only the venom as it slowly poisoned my system. By body became numb, and I didn't feel like anything but air. I felt as if I had no shape.

I felt his cold lips leave my neck. I was limp in his arms, I felt him cradle me to his chest whispering, "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

I didn't understand why he felt sorry. I asked him for this. I asked him to do this to me. I should be thanking him.

I felt him carry me swiftly back to the house. The air rushing past, the shapes blurred, and distorted. I felt the warmth of the fire in the room. I opened my eyes and saw Dmitri standing in front of the fire, with the body of my sister, cast aside on the couch. Her body limp, almost falling off the seat. Her brown eyes were glazed over and her skin a bluish-grey. I didn't think I be so hard to see her dead. To see the person I loved, the only person who loved me, thrown away like a rag doll. I single tear fell down my cheek and hit the floor, as I hung over Cedric's arm.

"Dmitri, please you have to help me." Cedric pleaded.

Dmitri turned and his face fell. He was across the room faster then I thought possible. "You fool! I told you if you couldn't handle it, leave her with me." Dmitri yelled.

"I couldn't do that to her. She did nothing wrong."

" It has nothing to do with if she did anything wrong. I asked you to leave her with me, or do it yourself. Not to change her!"

"I couldn't do it! I told her to run away. I told her what we were and-,"

"You what?! You know you're not to tell of our nature! You cant save her! She must be dealt with!" Dmitri commanded.

"No, she asked to be changed. I… couldn't refuse her. She begged me Dmitri, begged. She cried and asked me to change her." Cedric said.

Dmitri ran a hand through his blonde hair. "Well, I guess since she asked. You might want to take her upstairs, get her a room. Its almost dawn. I'll deal with the other girl.."

I didn't want to hear of my sister being dealt with. But it was better then going through life without my sister. Explaining to my brother that two vampires took us to their home, and killed Claire, but allowed me to escape with my life. He wouldn't believe me. Either he accuse me and have me arrested, or he have me put in some sort of asylum. This is for the best, the only choice I have.

Cedric quickly ran me up the stairs and into a bedroom. He laid me on the silk covers, and positioned me comfortably, seeing that I had no control over my body. I sat there and looked up at the canopy of the large bed, while he closed the thick drapes, allowing no light to enter. My breathing became quick, and my heart beat faster then I ever thought possible.

The endorphins stopped and pain began to slowly enter my system. My throat was no longer numb, and I could feel parts of my body. He came over to the bed, and I continued to stare up with a frozen, blank look. He sighed and kissed my forehead and whispered, "I really am sorry."

He walked away preparing to leave. "Cedric?" I whispered.

He was to my side in an instant, and grasped my hand. "Oh, Elise. You must be feeling pain by now. Are you alright?" he asked.

I squeezed his hand and looked ahead. "It doesn't hurt much. I just….," I tear fell from my eye as he wiped it away. "I don't want to be alone right now." I cried.

He brushed the hair from my face and said, "I know. Of course you don't. I'll stay with you." he whispered. "Its… going to hurt, a lot."

I sighed. "I know. It hurts already. I'll be alright if you stay with me."

He smiled. "Of course I'll stay with you. As long as you like." he said.

I closed my eyes and whispered, "thank you." before slipping into oblivion.

I awoke to a dark room. The drapes were drawn, but I could see everything. I could see all the furniture, only it was dark. I could here everything too. I heard the frogs and crickets outside, I heard footsteps downstairs, even the pigeons in the attic. I sat up and walked to the door. My feet were bear, and I was in my chemise and underskirt. I didn't mind though, because I had no idea where I was. All I cold focus on was the new intensified senses I stepped into the hall, and it too was dark, but I could see just as well as if it were lit.

I walked down the empty hallways and down the stairs to the large foyer. I could hear the crackling fire, and the echo of voices. I went into the room where it all started and saw Dmitri sitting on the couch and Cedric pacing. I stepped back into the foyer to listen to their conversation.

"I don't know what you're so worried about Cedric. She asked you to change her."

"She is young, she doesn't know what she was asking of me. She'll probably hate me. Because I turned her into a monster."

"Now, now Cedric," Dmitri said. "Not everyone looks at this life like you do. I see it as a grand opportunity, new advantages. I'm just jealous you found yourself a woman. Every man needs one, even vampires."

I heard a crash and peeked into the room to see Cedric gripping Dmitri by the collar. "Is that all you can think about?" Cedric asked. "Its bad enough to feed on humans, but to use them for pleasure. That's as low as it gets." and then Cedric threw him back onto the couch and he went to stand in front of the glass doors as the rain fell.

Dmitri dusted himself off. "I don't know what you're getting yourself all worked up about. If we're going to kill them, why not make their last moments pleasurable." Dmitri smirked. "Right Elise?" I gasped. Cedric turned and saw me standing in the doorway. "I must say Elise, you're rather quiet. I didn't hear you until just now." Dmitri said.

I came from the doorway and walked into the room. "Where's my dress?" I asked.

Dmitri smiled. "We'll need to be getting you something less conspicuous. We'll be leaving soon, and the humans will no doubt be looking for you. Your dress is a dead giveaway. But I must say, I much rather prefer what you're wearing now, don't you Cedric?"

"I could go find you something," Cedric said. "We might have something for you."

He was rushing past me, and up the stairs in seconds. "He's rather shy, isn't he?" Dmitri asked.

"Yes, he is. I don't mind though." I said.

He smirked. "Why don't you come sit with me. We can get to know each other better." he suggested.

"I'd rather stand." I said.

"Fine," he said holding his hands up as if surrendering." I get it, you're Cedric's girl." he said.

I crossed my arms in front of me and said, "I don't belong to anyone."

"Well, then come sit. Since we'll be spending eternity together, we mine as well get acquainted."

"No, I'd rather not." I said.

Then there was a robe around my shoulders. "We don't have much here. We'll have to get you something in Paris." Cedric said.

"We're going to Paris?" I asked. I'd only been to Paris once. When I was only twelve.

Dmitri stood up and came over to stand in front of Cedric and I. "Yes, have you been?" he asked.

"Only once, when I was young." I answered.

"Oh you'll love it." he said.

"No, we wont have time to stay. We're headed to London, and that's what we're sticking to." Cedric said.

Dmitri came over and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Come now Cedric. She's never been to Paris. We mine as well enjoy the time there."

"No, you can stay if you want. I want to head home." Cedric said.

Dmitri rolled his eyes. "Cedric's a little attached to London. Doesn't want to be away from it too long." Dmitri said to me. "Do you want to see Paris with me ?" he asked.

I looked at Cedric, who was looking at the ground. "What about Cedric?" I asked.

Cedric looked up at the mention of his name. "Oh, he'll be fine. I know where he's going. We'll meet up soon." Dmitri said.

" I do want to see Paris, but… it can wait. We have forever, right?"

Dmitri smiled. "Of course." he took my hand and kissed it. "We should be off then."

"Are we leaving so soon?" I asked.

"We have to. Its not good to be in one place for too long. We might attract attention." Cedric said.

"Okay, but…. What about my brother? He doesn't know what happened to me.' I said.

"Its better if he thinks your dead." Cedric said.

"Yes, its better to put such things from your mind. In time all that you ever knew will be dead and it will get easier." Dmitri said.

I didn't like to think that one day everyone that I knew be dead, an that I still go on living,… forever. "So, we're going to London then?" I asked.

Cedric smiled. "Yes, if you wish. If you want to see Paris a bit more though, you're welcome to stay with Dmitri."

"I'll decide when I get there." I said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Its kind of short, but the next one will be longer if I get lots of reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3.

It turned out that somewhere in that old house, there was one dress. It was old and grey, but never worn. It was not was I was used to, but fit me nicely.

We had to leave immediately, so that we could get to the next stop before dawn. I was curious to what would happen if I were to go into the sun, but they didn't give me any details. I wanted to know 'exactly' how we were sustained. I knew I was no longer alive. I felt hard, and just dead. There wasn't a way to explain it. I also wanted to know if the other myths about vampires applied to us.

"Dmitri?" I asked.

He turned from the window the carriage and smiled. "Yes?"

" I… wanted to know, if the other legends about vampires were true." his smile widened. "you know, so I don't go getting to close to garlic." I said.

Him and Cedric laughed.. "Our senses are intensified in this life. Garlic is very strong, we don't particularly care for it, but it doesn't harm us." Cedric said.

"As for the crucifixes, coffins, and mirrors, they are all myth. "Dmitri said.

"What, about the… blood-drinking?" I asked.

Cedric turned away, and Dmitri said. "Oh yes, what kind of vampires would we be if we didn't drink the blood of mortals?"

I laughed lightly. "I guess we wouldn't be much of a vampire," I said.

He smiled. "Exactly. We should have our fill, before dawn. We've been waiting out for you Elise. We get quite thirsty, you should be too." he said.

"I don't know." I whispered. "There is this burning in the back of throat, is that the thirst?" I asked.

"Yes, we'll get you fed before we rest for the day." Dmitri said, turning back to the window.

"Will you teach me?" I asked turning to Cedric.

He turned from the window. 'To feed?" he asked. I nodded. "No, it is instinct. It will come naturally to you. No worries." he said patting my hand. "We'll take care of you."

I smiled and squeezed his hand. "Thank you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The lights of Paris were brighter then I remember. Everything was beautiful. The sounds, the smells, the sights, even the people. Paris seemed like a country on its own. And I loved it, I didn't think I be able to 'feed' from one of its inhabitants. But the thirst was burning now. It was all I could think about.

I didn't have any idea how my thirst would be quenched. I saw and walked among these people and I didn't see how I was going to drink from them.

"Elise?" Cedric said.

I turned to him. "Yes?"

"You can go in now." he motioned to the grand home that stood before us, and then handing me the key. "We'll…. Take care of everything else." he said.

I took the key from him. "Okay. Will you be back?" I asked.

He smiled and took my hand to kiss. "Yes, I'll return to you soon." he said, then disappearing down the street with Dmitri. Their long cloaks flowing around them as they walked around the corner.

I looked at the key, then to the house. I gathered my skirts and went up the stairs and into the house. It was all dark, and though I could see everything perfectly, I wanted the comfort of a warm lit house.

I lit the fireplaces, and then all the candles, till the house was a warm golden color. I walked around the house, feeling the expensive material, and furniture. It was obvious it hasn't been lived in for awhile. There was dust, and the house seemed very empty.

I went up the stairs, feeling the intricate wood of the banister. I ran my hands against the green wallpaper, and the beautiful wainscoting. I walked into the master bedroom and lit the candles and fireplace. I looked over the jewelry laid out on the vanity. Most of which was women's jewelry. But one caught my eye. A silver necklace with violet gems that matched my eyes.

I looked into the mirror and looked into my eyes. I was different. I didn't look so much like my mother. My features weren't soft anymore, and my cheeks weren't pink. My skin was pale, almost white. The red in my hair was intensified, as was the blonde. My eyes were sharp, and I was no longer doe eyed. My eyes were exotic. The way I always wanted to look. Less like my mother.

Then the door to the bedroom burst open. "Ah Elise, I was hoping to find you up here. "Dmitri said with two women using him for balance. They were obviously intoxicated.

"Who is she?" said the redhead.

"Is that your wife?" asked the dark haired one. All three of them laughed.

I didn't know what to say. I just stood there staring. All three of them went to the bed. "Where is your other friend Dmitri?" asked the dark haired one.

He laughed. "I think you two are too much for him." Dmitri said. They all laughed.

"Tell your wife to join us, Dmitri. Cant you handle all three of us?" the red headed one said.

He laughed. "Of course I can. Come lay on the bed with us, wife." Dmitri said to me.

"We'll have an awful good time." said the dark haired one.

I did as I was told. I crawled onto the bed and sat on my knees. "Now wife, don't be shy." Dmitri said sitting up. He pulled me too him and crushed his cold hard mouth to mine. His tongue pushed its way past my lips and into my mouth.

I pushed his face off me. "Come now wife, there's no time to be shy." he said.

"Maybe you're too much man for her," said the red head laying back on the bed.

"Yes, but we can handle you." said the dark haired one.

"Of course you are." he said as he went back to them. All I could see was my sister's face. The way he kissed he was the way he kissed these whores. He didn't care that my sister was the kindest, most caring person whoever lived. He saw her the same as he saw them, so he took her life, just like the was going to take theirs.

"You're disgusting," I whispered as I ran from the room. I had the urge to cry, but no tears fell. I couldn't cry. Of all the times in my life where I needed to cry the most I couldn't. I ran down the stairs, dry sobbing.

"Elise! What happened?" Cedric said grabbing my arm.

"Its disgusting. I cant stand it! He has no remorse for anyone, he's going to kill them like he killed my sister. I wont stand and watch." I said.

Ho took me into his arms." It gets easier." he soothed. Smoothing my hair. "It will become natural."

"I don't want to!" I yelled. " I don't want to stay here with him. Take me to London with you," I cried.

"Of course. But you must feed first. You cant travel thirsty. Its not safe." He said.

Just then an ear shattering scream rang through the house. Cedric and I ran up the stairs and caught the dark haired one coming out of the room. Cedric grabbed her by the tops of her arms. "You must help," she whimpered. Tears streaming down her face, make up smeared on her face. "He's a demon. He killed Bridgette."

"Cedric! Did you get her?!" Dmitri yelled.

"No!" the dark haired woman beat on Cedric's chest, but it did not faze him. "You're a demon too! Let me go she yelled!"

Cedric dragged her back into the room. Dmitri had the red head limp in his arms. His teeth and lip smeared with blood. "Ah ,good you caught her. Could you finish her off for me Cedric? I'm not quite done with this one." he said returning his lips to the limp body's neck.

Cedric threw the dark haired girl into my arms. She whimpered in my arms, clutching my cold hard skin. Cedric stormed across the room and knocked a round cherry wood table with a vase against the wall. "I told you to do this quietly! If you cant keep two quite, you should have only got one!"

Dmitri removed his lips from the girl's throat, and smiled with blood smeared teeth. "I had to get enough for us all." he said as the dark haired girl shook with fear.

"Next time, keep Elise out of it! She wants nothing to do with your games!" Cedric bellowed.

Dmitri dropped the girl to the floor with a thud. "We were only having some fun." he laughed.

"We're leaving for London tomorrow night. Elise is coming with me. You can have all the fun and games you want when we leave!" Cedric stormed out of the room, while Dmitri threw the limp body over his shoulder, and went out through the balcony.

Obviously the forgot about the other. So here I was with this woman in my arms, practically dieing of fear. "Don't let him kill me," she whispered. She clutched my neck, here jugular vein right at my mouth. It was so mouthwatering. The smell was driving me mad. If only I could taste. "You wont let them kill me, will you?" she asked.

"No," I said between clenched teeth. I opened my mouth and brought my mouth down on her neck, piercing the skin. She gasped, and went limp in my arms.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dmitri and Cedric came into the room just as I was wiping up the mess I made. The dark haired girl's lifeless body was off the side.

I looked up at the from the floor, "I didn't want it to stain the wood." I said.

Dmitri smiled. "I knew you had it in you." he said.

Cedric shook his head and took over. "Its alright. I'll take care of it. Its almost dawn, we should be getting ready." he said.

"Do we need to sleep?" I asked.

"No," Dmitri said. "but it's a good idea to. We can go far longer without sleep then humans, but nonetheless, its good to be rested for the night. We need all our strength, in case it is ever necessary." he said.

"Yes, which is my room?" I asked.

"This one is the most comfortable." Cedric said. "But if your prefer something else-"

"No," I interrupted. "This is fine."

"Dmitri will dispose of the body for you, and replace the sheets." Cedric said glaring at Dmitri.

"I did nothing of the sort in her bed." Dmitri said "I only went into her room, to see if she wished to join me." he smirked.

"Either way, you get her new sheets. No one wants to sleep where someone's eaten." Cedric said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dmitri left ago shortly, after changing my sheets. I changed into a white nightgown, and let down my long strawberry blonde hair. I went to the vanity and brushed my hair, and looked at the silver necklace again. I held it up to my neck, to see how it would look on me.

"Do you like it?" Cedric asked.

I put it back in its case. "Yes, its very beautiful." I said.

He sat down a large white box on the bed, and then came to stand behind me. "Yes, I thought so too," he said. " My mother would have loved something like that. That's why I bought it."

I turned to look at him. "Your mother?" I asked.

He smiled. "Yes, she had good taste too."

"Is she…?"

"Yes, she died a long time ago. I still like to pretend like I'm buying for her. Like I did when I was human." he said.

"Oh. My mother died a long time ago too. I never met her. She died when I was born." I confessed.

" Do you wish you had?" he asked.

"No, I don't think I would have liked her." Silence. "So, what's in the box?" I asked.

"Oh, its for you." he said.

I smiled. "Really? You didn't have to get me anything." I said walking over to the bed and sitting down.

"I couldn't resist." he admitted.

I opened the box, and lifted out a green gown. It was beautiful. "Its lovely." I confessed. "Thank you so much."

He smiled. "Your welcome. I know you be needing something more appropriate for our travels. But when we get to London I'll be sure to get you a whole knew wardrobe."

"Thank you. I guess I'll be needing that. I cant exactly go home and pack, can I?"

"No, but it will get easier. Time changes things, you'll see."

I smiled and took his hands. "I hope so. I really do."

"Is there anything you wanted?" he asked.

I shook my head and let go of his hands. "No, I'm fine." I said.

He smiled and stood up from the bed. " I think you'll like London." he said.

I smiled and crawled under the covers. "Me too. If you like it so much, I'm sure to like it too."

"I want you to know, Elise, that you don't have to go with either of us. You can do as you wish." he said.

I looked at him confused. "Why would I want to leave. After everything you've done for me, if you wish for me to stay, I will. You do want me to stay, right?"

He nodded. "Of course. As you can see, Dmitri is a little… different. Then you and me I mean. a lot of the others,… they're like that too. Humans are only play things to them."

"Are… there a lot of others? Like us, I mean"

He came and sat on the bad with me again. "There are several large covens in Europe, but there aren't many compared to humans."

"Oh, will there be any in London?" I asked.

"Yes." he said. "But, you don't need to worry about them. They find Dmitri far more entertaining. I doubt we would get more than one visit from them. They'll come to see Dmitri, I'll tell them he decided to stay in Paris, then they'll leave. There's no reason to be worried," he soothed as he patted my leg.

I looked down at my hands. "So, it will be just the two of us?" I asked.

He nodded. "But if you find the idea uncomfortable, I understand. You can leave."

I looked up from my hands and he was looking down at his hands. I tilted his chin up. "I wont leave you. I promise. You're all I got now."

He smiled. "I'm sorry for that." he said.

I removed my hand from his chin. "For what?" I asked.

"For doing this to you. You had a family, a future, now all you have is me."

I laughed. "Your bizarrely moral for a vampire."

He laughed too. "Not what you expected from the eternally damned, is it?"

" Is that what you think we are? Eternally damned?" I asked.

He nodded. I could get used to him." That doesn't sound very much like you." I said.

"I guess so. I'm not usually like this. I find comfort in you. Knowing that you might actually make things different for me."

I smiled. "I think you need a new title then."

"How about eternally devoted?" he asked.

"Eternally devoted? To what? To life?" I asked.

He shook his head and took my hand. "To you."

I waited, but no blush came. I couldn't blush anymore. "Well, well, well. Aren't you two a sight for sore eyes." We both looked to the door and saw Dmitri.

Cedric squeezed my hand. "Don't go getting any ideas Dmitri." Cedric warned.

Dmitri held his hands up with a smug smirk. " Hey, I'm not getting ideas. I see what only lays before me." Cedric rolled his eyes. "While you're away, I don't want you two falling in love. I want my chance to enrapture Elise." Cedric and I looked at each other and laughed. "What on earth is so funny?" Dmitri asked.

"Everything you said," I laughed.

"Only part of what I said was funny. You two falling in love is utterly ridiculous, but nonetheless, I would to love some time with Elise." Dmitri said.

I squeezed Cedric's hand. "Only if she were to want your presence." Cedric said.

"And why wouldn't she?" Dmitri asked.

"You playing with your food is not attractive." Cedric said.

"Come now Elise. Don't tell me your as moral as dear Cedric here. I had high hopes for you."

"I'm not as moral as him, but I don't like the way you play." I said.

"Fine, we can invent new games if you like." I shook my head.

"Suit yourself. You'll come around." he smirked as he left us.

"I better go. We don't have long till dawn. I still have to draw all the curtains." Cedric said.

I smiled as he blew out each candle. "Good-night Cedric." I whispered.

He smiled. "Its not night anymore. Its morning."

"Sorry," I apologized. "I'm still used to goodnight. But good morning doesn't sound right, does it?" I asked.

He shook his head. "How about sweet dreams?" he asked.

I thought about it. It didn't specify the time of day. It would work. "Sweet dreams, Cedric."

He blew out the last candle. "Sweet dreams Elise".


	5. Chapter 5

3.)

I did not have sweet dreams that night. For I didn't even sleep. I laid there and listen to the sounds of Paris. I did not feel rested, I just felt like I had more energy, but I didn't feel like I slept. Something I thought I never miss, but now I ached for the relief of sleep, but it did not come.

We left for London shortly after twilight. Cedric did not want to waste a moment. Dmitri watched with vigilant eyes, as we rushed about the house and prepared to leave.

"I do wish that you stay with me dear Elise. I much enjoy your company." I stopped what I was doing to look upon him. His eyes were sharp, his lips pulled up into a smirk. "Last chance my dear."

I closed my eyes and shook my head. "I have no desire to stay with you. I think I expressed my opinion of you already." I stated.

He sauntered over to me. Placing his hands on my hips, jerking them forward into his own, to whisper in my ear, "I desired you the most Elise. I knew your sister was no match for me. I knew you were different, that's why Cedric wanted you. But he's to chivalrous to tell you himself. Though I desire you too, I can please you in ways he cant." I scrunched my eyes as he spoke. His lips touching my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"I have no desire of you or your company." I snarled.

He grabs the back of my neck, running his nose up the length of it, inhaling as he went. "Oh how pleasing you are to the senses. I should take you now before you go, he wont want you then," he laughed running a hand down my thigh.

"I… um…, please, let me go." I begged as I pushed from his grasp, but even as a vampire he was so much stronger then me.

He cackled. "I can pleasure you quickly if you wish. Though I doubt you want to leave after a taste." He ran his hands along my thighs, bunching up my skirts, reveling the feel of my creamy skin.

"No, you have no right." I stated.

"Ah, but I do. You see, I broke your sister before I ended her life, but it turned out I was no match for her." he chuckled.

I pushed from his chest his hands never leaving my thighs. "You what?"

He grinned." I could not control myself. I was simply to strong and lost control of the situation. No matter though, I drained her as I broke her, she would have died anyway. But doesn't it do your heart justice to know she died in pleasure. Well I don't expect it to be too enjoyable after I lost my focus. You know humans, so breakable, the slightest jerk of the hips and their nothing but crushed bones."

I lunged at his throat. It wasn't enough to kill her, but he took her innocence. All that she had. I tore at him, but he was stronger and he laughed at my fruitless effort. I knocked him to the ground but only in surprise.

"Ah ha Elise. Feisty aren't we? What an incredible lover you will be." he laughed.

"Elise!" Cedric called running to my side and removing me from Cedric. I was like a wild, untamed animal. The entirety of my humanity was gone. I tried my best to scramble from Cedric's grip as Dmitri stood up dusting himself off.

"Not to worry, Cedric. Elise and I were having a bit of fun. Weren't we Elise?" he asked.

I had simmered down by this point. Taking panting breaths, my blond hair wild, my eyes fierce. "You killed her. It wasn't enough to even do that, you had to take advantage of her." I sobbed. "She was my sister." I croaked..

"I take my turn with every woman I choose. She was no different. I had my fun with her, and if Cedric hadn't wanted you for himself I would have done the same to you. You are lucky we offered you something so opportune."

I tore from Cedric's grip and slapped him, _hard, _across the face. He rubbed his cheek eyes seething. "You little slut. I should have took from you what I took from your sister." he raised his hand to strike me but Cedric lunged, grabbing him by the throat, pressing him against the wall.

"You will _never _speak to her as such, _and _you will not touch her." Cedric commanded.

Dmitri laughed. "Why do you protect a whore? That's all she is. You can see in her eyes she is deceiving. Take what you can from her, and leave her. I know you Cedric, you long for love, but I warn you, she will bring you nothing but pain. Beautiful women are vain, she will allow you to love her and to trust her, then….she will come to me."

"Never." I spit.

Cedric tightens his grip. "Ha, I have already set my sights on you, and as Cedric knows," he smirked. "I always get what I want. You will come to my bed when you tire of his gentleness and sincerity. You will come begging for pleasure and passion that I will gladly submit to."

"Elise?!" Cedric commanded.

"Yes?"

"Are you ready to depart?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yes."

"Good." he dropped Dmitri to the ground, but the smug grin remained. Cedric grabbed my arm and steered me out of the room and we descended quickly down the staircase.

"You will return to me Elise! Whether you're willing or not! And you will be willing!" Dmitri yelled after us.

Cedric didn't say a word. He opened the carriage door and helped me inside. He climbed inside himself and hit the roof of the carriage to instruct the driver. He sat across from me, but did not look at my face. He stared out the window and I stared at his face. He knew I was looking at him, for every few minutes he glance in his peripheral vision to look at me.

I saw my reflection in the window, my face was a mess. My hair wild and tangled. No wonder he didn't want to look at me, I was hideous.

"Why will you not speak to me?" I asked hesitantly

He turned to me confused.. "I don't know what you mean." he answered.

"You wont acknowledge that I'm even here. You wont look at me, you wont speak to me, its like I'm not even here."

He shook his head and turned back to the window. "I simply have nothing to say."

I sighed, biting my bottom lip. "Is it me? I knew I should have cleaned up before-."

"No Elise," he interrupted. "Its not you. I simply have a lot on my mind." he stated.

"Is it what Dmitri said. You know its not true, right? I would never take to his bed." I whispered.

He nodded, but did not look at me. "I trust you Elise. There isn't a person in this world that I can say that to, but you. But Dmitri is… promiscuous and he is known for getting what he wants. He desires you Elise and he will take it upon himself to obtain you. You understand right?"

I nodded. "I must be wary of him. I know."

He sighed. "We will do our best to avoid him. He is known for staying away for awhile. We might not see him for many years."

"So long?" I asked.

He smirked. "You will see that time holds us no longer. We will go through time and never realize that a decade has went by. He might put us out of his mind for awhile, but he will not forget."

It comforted me to know Dmitri would not be part of our lives, at least for awhile. I didn't know how I would go about my life with Cedric. Were we to live as a brother and sister would, or would he desire more.

**Yes I know its short. But I didn't get many reviews and the reviews I did get we not very encouraging. If you want more you'll have to tell me. So review, NOW!**


	6. Chapter 6

5.)

The days were long and the heights even longer. I've never known a longer trip. I've never been far from home, my father always kept me home, almost as if I were a pet. Getting out was not something I was accustomed too. Cedric was surprisingly entertaining. We would spend our nights in carriage while our days were spent in local inns.

As entertaining as Cedric was I still wondered how we would go about life together. Did Cedric truly long for love? He was nothing like Dmitri, and he said he found comfort in me. The way he held my hands, the way he brushed away a stray hair, the way he looked at me when he thought I wasn't looking. Would he truly fall in love with me? There was no doubt that he found me attractive. Maybe he was looking for love, but would I be able to love him back? Would I hurt him just as Dmitri said?

"Are we not going to London?" I ask.

Cedric smiles. "I want you to see my home. I don't live in London per se, but I do love near it. I have a home in the moors. We should be there in no time." he said.

I look out the window of the carriage. So this is the English moors? Rolling hills, grey skies, heavy fog. But it was even more beautiful then what I pictured.. I was always a city girl. I grew up in the country my whole life, but I hated it, but this… was beautiful.

"Its beautiful." I whisper to myself.

Cedric smiles. "Oh I know something far lovelier, right in this carriage." he says. Oh how I wish I could blush. I remember how beautiful I looked with a blush. I wish he could see me blush.

And out of nowhere, it appears from the hills. It is so lovely. Grey brick mansion, hidden between the hills. I cant wait to see the inside. If it is half as beautiful as the outside, I am sure to love it.

We pull around to the door. I wait for Cedric to exit and come around to my door. He moves at a slow pace, only to no frighten the driver. He opens my door and I take his hand. I can feel the coolness of his hand even through the white satin gloves he bought for me.

He keeps hold of my hand as we ascend the stairs and approached the massive doorway. He pushed it open and the door glided open. The wood work was amazing. The finest cherry and oak was used. A large clock hung in the middle of the foyer. The cherry wood was carefully engraved around it.

"I love it." I gushed.

He smiled. "I hoped you would.. I've lived in this house all my life. I've always had a certain attachment to it."

"Really? It must be sad for you sometimes." I said.

He smiled. "Not so much anymore. This is the only place I can call home."

***

Fifteen years later…

Cedric's POV

Over the years, Elise and I have grown quite close. She is more than a companion, she is a friend. There isn't a thing in the world I couldn't tell her. Everyday was more wonderful then the next. Over time I became quite fond of dear Elise, but now there isn't a doubt in my mind that I was in love with her.

We'd spend sleepless nights just… talking. And then the brief moments when our skin came into contact, I was hit with a bolt of lightning. Sometimes I think that she could jumpstart my heart, after all these years. I had no idea if she felt the same for me. I'd made no hint of my feelings for her. Afraid of the rejection. She was the world to me, but I couldn't tell her. These past fifteen years have been the best in all of my existence.. Elise how brought fourth feelings I thought I never feel. And in all the years we spent together, Dmitri is no where in sight. Not that I expected him to. He was angry at me, and would take his time enjoying Paris.

But my dearest Elise, how I loved her. She is never far from my mind. We spend our nights reading in the library, planning a trip to the next play or opera we planned to see. I didn't think it long before I had to share my feelings for her. I felt as if they would burst from me. I loved her brilliant violet eyes, her strawberry blonde hair that she so intricately kept atop her head. But during the night she let the golden waves fall down her back to the curves of her waist. How I wished she were mine. I wanted every part of her. I wanted to taste her luscious red lips. I wanted to feel her creamy skin.

Every part of me called out to her. I wanted her more than anything. But I am nothing but a gentlemen to her. I love her dearly, I adore her, and will treat her as such.

***

As we sat in the library, with the crackling fire, and the quite wind whipping through the trees. Tonight she was dressed in a creamy ivory satin nightdress. Her hair hung down in waves. The fire intensifying the red of her hair. Her violet eyes twinkling with golden flecks. She was a wonder to behold.

"Cedric, is everything all right." she asked.

I smile and nod. "Of course my dear." I say.

She smiles and returns to her book. And I continue to admire her. How I love her so.

Then there is a pounding at the front door. She looks up at me confused, but I am too unsure who could be knocking at this hour.

I open the door and there stands Dmitri. "My dear Cedric, its been to long." he boasts.

I say nothing to him. I feel Elise at my side. She grasps my arm, in fear? "Well, aren't you going to let me in. We have so much to catch up on." he says. Just as I plan to make my move, he comes to ruin my only chance.

I stand aside to let him in. Elise is partially hidden behind my body. No harm will come to her. "Elise, you look well. Far more ravishing then I remember, I hope Cedric has kept his hands to himself."

"He has been the perfect gentlemen." she says. I don't know if that's a good or a bad thing.

'Well, that's our Cedric for you. Always the gentleman." he teases.

"Heading to bed are we Elise?" he asks examining her nightdress.

She grasps my arms tighter. "We were reading before bed." she said.

Dmitri laughs. "Do you enjoy her in see through clothing Cedric?" Dmitri asks

Elise is shocked. She runs from the room obviously embarrassed. "Why would you say that?" I snarl.

He laughs. "She's a tease isn't she? Wearing the enticing clothing, saying what means to you the most, touching you in the most gentlest of ways, as if she-,"

"Loved me." I interjected.

He nods. "You love her don't you?"

I ignore his question. "I want you to leave. There is no place for you here. We lived peacefully for fifteen years." I said.

He cackles. "What? As if you were a human couple? You must except who you are. She doesn't love you. There is no love in this life for us."

I shake my head. "Your wrong. She can surely hear you, and will be upset. I appreciate if you leave… and not come back." I open the door to let him out.

He goes to the door and slams it. "Its almost dawn Cedric, I cant very well get to London by then can I?" he asked..

I really wanted him to leave. "Very well. But as soon as the sun is set, I want you gone. You only came for Elise and you know it. She doesn't want you just like she didn't want you fifteen years ago." I said.

Dmitri snarled. "You know I've had challenges before. I will have her, whether willing or not." he walks away, hands behind his back walking toward the stairs, just as Elise is coming down with her hair up in a bun and a old robe around her. She was hiding from him. Hoping he saw no appeal to her. He smiles at her and whispers in her ear, too quickly for me to hear. She looks frightened, and quickly descends the stairs into my arms.

"Oh Cedric, must he stay?" she cries.

I rub her back to sooth." I'm sorry my love. But it is almost dawn. I'm afraid he will not take no for an answer."

She whines and buries her face in my chest. "I love you Cedric." she whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

The words of her lips were a symphony. The words I longed to hear from the one I so truly desired. I wanted nothing more then for this moment to last. To be wrapped in her arms for all eternity. "Are you going to say something?" she asked.

I smiled to myself and kissed her hair. How could she not know how much I loved her. I tilt her head up to my own. Her face is so heartbreakingly beautiful. If I could cry, I would surely cry every time I saw her magnificent face, or words fall from her perfect lips. Oh how I longed for her. To kiss her. To be the only one she desired. "I love you Elise. These past fifteen years have been the most wonderful I have ever lived, and yet it pained me not to tell you so for all these years. I've loved you the moment my eyes saw you bathed in moonlight. The moment your words begged for me to take your life. Because there was nothing I wanted more than for you to live forever… with me. Though your life could be so much more if you have stayed human, I couldn't bear the thought of losing you. So before you say anything, I want you to understand my selfish decision."

She looks at me, he eyes wide and blinking. "Cedric… it has only been recently that…. I have discovered my feelings for you. I think about how wonderful it could be if we were to have met while us both human, but it wasn't meant to be. But I plan to live out my life with you to the fullest. Because I love you. And that's what I want for us. I chose this because I truly felt you were the only person who could ever love me, and me love them back. My sister… Claire. Was taken from me. I cannot change that. I loved her, and she loved me. She was all I had, and…. I wouldn't have been able to live without her. Cedric this was what I wanted. So now we can have everything we've ever wanted." she smiles with all thought of her sister from her mind.

I touch the cold hard skin of her face, but it is softer than anything I've ever felt. God, I love this woman! "I know, love. I've wanted this for a long time for us. I was actually planning to tell you… tonight." I hope she cant tell that I'm nervous. I have no blush and cant sweat, so maybe I'm good there.

She smiles, her eyes twinkling. "Really, tonight. Were you planning a romantic dinner for two." she teases.

I laugh. "Something like that." I wink.

She starts to pull on my arm. "Come to bed with me." she says. She isn't even asking my permission. I want nothing more than to go to bed with her, but that would have to wait.

"I was going to go hunt before dawn. I want the rest of the week to be just us, and I didn't want to have to worry about being thirsty" I laugh.

Her face falls. "Let me come with you." she begs.

I shake my head. "I'll be as quick as I can. I want you to prepare the bed for us." I say.

"Well, when you put it that way, I guess I have no choice." she said.

I nod and kiss her forehead, but she grabs my face and brings it to her mouth. Oh the taste is so wonderful. Her small soft hands on my face. Her mouth is open to me and she begs for entrance into mine. I gladly oblige. Our mouths move together as if they were meant for each other.

She breaks us apart and smiles. "Now, come home as fast as you can." she commanded.

I smile and nod, before disappearing into the night. I cannot run fast enough for my own good. I cant wait what will be waiting for me. The love of my life. The essence of my being.

Elise's POV

These last fifteen years have meant more to me than he knew. Over time, I discovered my feelings for him. As I ascend the stairs I hope he will return soon. I want him to hold more than just my hand. I want his arms around me, for always. I want out love to last for all time. I just cant wait for the next fifteen years, and even the nest after that, and forever.

I hope he doesn't stay out too late. I want him in my arms soon. I lay here in my silk sheets, the darkness surrounding me, and all I can think about is the man I have come to love. My door creaks open. I shiver with anticipation. I want his strong hands to run through my strawberry locks, his perfect lips coming into contact with mine. I don't care that what I plan to do is improper, we have been together for so long, it feels so right.

The door shuts and I smile. Why does he take so long? My back is turned to him. I want him to wrap his arms around me from behind. I want his lips to kiss my neck, his breath to linger on my skin. Before I could even react strong arms were around me. But they were not Cedric's.

"Ah Elise. I have you all to myself ." Dmitri says in my ear. "Did Cedric enjoy his time with you." he purred.

I struggle against his grip. "Let me go, Dmitri."

He chuckles. "Struggle if you wish, it is futile. I will have what I want.."

I claw and push from his arms, but it is a lost effort. "Cedric will be here any minute." I cry.

He crushes me closer, running his nose along the length of my neck. "If I take you now, he wont want you. Then I can do with you as I please."

"Please." I cry. "We were happy. Why cant you leave us in peace?"

I gasp as he runs his cool hands along my thighs. I am bare under my nightgown and he knows this. His hands come in contact with my center. His face buried in my hair. "I will be quick with you, I promise. I cant bare the thought of my existence without you my dear. Stay with me, for always." he whispers.

"No. I love Cedric. Why cant you leave well enough alone?"

In a flash I am pinned on my back. My arms above me in his grip. "Love, you say? Ha! Don't make me laugh. Vampires are unable to love, my dear. What I feel for you is lust and desire. Far more powerful then his silly infatuation."

"You're wrong." I say. "We're in love. You are unable to love. That is why you are alone."

He growls in his throat. "If this is how you want it. Then I'll have to take what I want."

He works at a fast pace to free himself from his trousers. I fight with him,. Knowing the moment he is free, I will have no chance to protect my self. I scratch and fight against him. All the while taking his slaps across the face.

"Cedric! Please, save me!" I shout. Hoping he can hear me.

"Your love cant save you now. You are mine for the taking."

The door then swings open faster than I can see.

"DMITRI!" Cedric shouts as he enters the room. In the moment he was at the door, he was also at Dmitri's neck. Him pinned against the wall.

"Come now Cedric. Elise and I were only having a bit of fun."

"Not this time Dmitri. You've went to far this time." Cedric says.

Dmitri laughs. "Nonsense. She invited me to her bed. You should be chastising-,"

"That's quite enough Dmitri." Cedric interrupted. "I have dealt with your 'games' for over a hundred years. I wont stand it any longer. The last bit of happiness that I have found, you try to steal from me. Well I've had enough. Its time you've learned of the pain you've caused me."

I scrabble off the bed and to Cedric's side. "Cedric please. It does not need to come to this." I cry.

"It must. He has caused me pain for the last time."

"Cedric, surely there is another way. Must it end this way?"

"Yes Cedric. Listen to the lady." Dmitri says.

Cedric turns to me. "Do you wish to spare his life because you called him to your bed?"

I look at him with horror. "Of course not. I wish to spare any life. What he has done to me is no reason to end his life." I say.

Cedric nods. Dropping Dmitri to his knees. "Oh Cedric you have always been a kind companion. Dear Elise has defiantly softened you for the better. How can I ever repay you?"

"Leave." Cedric says between clenched teeth.

"I beg your pardon."

"Leave my home. Or I will end your life."

"Cedric, it is almost sunrise. He wont make it to shelter in time." I say.

"Yes. Listen to the dear lady. She knows best. Perhaps I should bunker down for the day. Surely you don't mean to kill me."

"Your wasting precious time Dmitri. The sun wont wait for you. I suggest you leave, now!"

"Surely you must be joking. I will not survive in the sunlight. You know that. My flesh would turn to ash before I could reach the shadow of the trees."

Cedric takes my arm leading me out the door. Gesturing for Dmitri to leave. "Your wasting moonlight, Dmitri. Sunrise is in twenty minutes."

Dmitri walks down the stairs and to the door. "I am your sire. You cannot abandon me at such a time."

"Yes Cedric be reasonable. Perhaps the shed or cellar. To leave him in the moors during such a time is cruel."

He shakes his head. Shoving Dmitri out the door. "If you ever return. I will be sure to do the job myself." then he slams the door.


	8. Chapter 8

I couldn't believe what he has done. To banish him to the moors, and in time for the sun to rise. I cannot bare to think of the agony the sun will cause him. I collapse to the floor , to overwhelmed to stand.

"It had to be done Elise. He doesn't deserve to live." Cedric says harshly as I cry out dry sobs.

"Surly there must have been some other way. To know he will die in agony. I was not harmed, why must he die?" I cry to Cedric.

He kneels to take me in his arms. "I must be done. If I didn't, it would only be a matter of time before he harmed you." he soothes. "I must protect you." he cries.

I nod. "May we go to bed?" I ask.

"Of course my love." he says taking me in his arms. Carrying me with human speed to my bedroom.

He lays me onto the bed then goes to close the curtains and the door. He crawls into bed with me and wraps his arms around me just as I wanted, with his breath at my neck .

"What will we do now?" I ask.

He shrugs. "We love. We will do as two people who love each other do." he says.

I snuggle deeper into his embrace and kiss his arms. "This feels so new to me. I feel like I this wont last." I whisper.

"Shh, my love. Don't worry yourself. What we have is forever. Never doubt that." he says.

"Normal people cant love forever. People are born, then they love, then they die. Why should our love last longer? How is our love any better?" I ask.

"I have loved you for many years. It's surprising how long it took for me to tell you. Normal people don't wait fifteen years to tell the woman they love that they love them. That is how I now our love will last. I know I haven't wanted to live for a hundred years, until the day I realized I loved you. I knew I wanted to spend the rest of eternity loving you, worshiping you, giving you whatever your heart desired. That's how I knew that our love is beyond anything."

I wish I could cry. To show him how happy he makes me. To show how much I truly love him. "Your right. there is something that my heart desires. I want you. For all eternity. Forever and always. I want to give you everything." I say turning in his arms to face him. "Make love to Cedric."

His eyes go wide, but then they soften. "Do you promise to love me as long as we both shall live?" he asked.

I kissed him gently and answered, "I do."

"Then, will you marry me?" he asked.

I gasped. I was running away from marriage and commitment all my life. Now I give it away so easily? Of course. "of course." I whisper.

He smiles, something I can see even in the dark. He cradles my face and kisses me as if I were made of the finest china. His kisses become urgent and I feel his hands explore me. I know I want him and that he is all I will ever want or need. Then, we make love. Just as the sun rises. But we are not aware of this. We can only focus on each other and the beauty we share .

But as the morning wares on, we cant stay awake much longer. So we rest in each others naked embrace. "Do you love me?" I ask. I want to hear him say the words. Hear him say he loves me, just before I sleep.

"No, I'm forever, eternally devoted to you." And that's enough for me.

**Yes I know its short. I'm sorry. But this is the first part of the story, so I'll be starting the next part soon. So review if you want more!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry this is so short, but the next chapter it gets good. I promise. this is just a filler chapter**

Chapter 6

Cedric held my hand as we traveled down a familiar path. The cobblestones made the carriage jump and skitter. I was anxious and I didn't know why. Was this truly so hard?

"Are you sure about this, love?" Cedric asked grasping my hand a bit tighter.

I turn my attention away from the rain streamed window to look into his golden eyes. I put a hand to his cheek and said, "Oh course darling. This is what I want."

I never thought in all these years that I want to go home. To see what has happened to my brother. To see the house that caused my adolescence so much torment. I was truly curious. I wanted to know had become of my brother and what did he ever do, when he thought me and my sister were dead?

The house looks exactly as I remembered it. The mansion was no longer white but it still retained its charm. When the carriage came to a stop and I didn't hesitate to open the carriage door and walk up the stairs gracefully. Holding up my skirts as a ascended the stairs . I went to the door and hesitated.

"Darling, I don't think he lives here anymore," Cedric said suddenly at my side.

I nod. "Someone must. The garden is tended to," I say knocking on the door.

A small woman answers the door. She peeks her head out. "Yes, may I help you?" she asked.

I nod. "Yes, my husband and I, well, I used to have family that lived here, do you know of them? The Fortescues?" I asked.

She nodded. "I am a daughter of Louis Fortescue."

My eyes brightened. "Do you know where he might be? I was hoping to have a word with him."

Her face falls. "My father has died some time ago." she said. "I'm sorry, would you like to come in , it is awfully late."

I nod. "That would be lovely."

She walks us into the sitting room, where me and my sister spent endless hours practicing piano forte. "Do you know my father well?" she asked motioning for us to sit. I nod.

"I did, quite well. My husband never had the pleasure." I said as Cedric takes my hand.

"Tea?" she asked.

We both shook our head. "Are you his only child?" I asked.

She shook her head. "I am his youngest daughter. I have three elder sisters and a younger brother. I am the only on left here." she said.

I felt sad for her. To be left with this home all to herself. "You must be lonely." I said.

"Yes," she said around a sip of tea. "Though my siblings do come to check on me every so often. My husband is away fighting in the war. Its just me and my daughter." she said motioning to the cradle sitting by her chair.

I nodded. "What about your mother?' Cedric asked.

She went shortly after my father. "Never seen two people more in love." she said.

Well, at least he was happy. "The last time I was here, there was a portrait. Of your grandmother, she has been dead a long time but that portrait was always there. Where is it now?" I asked.

Wanting to know where the portrait of my mother was.

"My father, was not fond of that portrait after the death of his sisters. He said his sister, Elise looked too much like his mother. Hated that portrait so much after her death that he put it away in the attic so he didn't have to see it. Did you know his sisters?" she asked.

I shook my head. "No, I'm afraid I haven't."

"My father used to say how beautiful she was and how daring she was. He missed her terribly. Sometimes I heard my mother comforting him while he cried , I think it was because of his sisters. He got very…emotional about them. How did you know him?" she asked.

"I' m a distant cousin who left the country sometime ago." I said.

She scrunched her face. "Really, I don't remember him ever talking about you and he's been dead a long while." she said.

"We weren't as close as we… would have liked. I'm older than I look. I was quite young when I knew him. I'm sorry for disturbing you at this hour, I'll take my leave." I said standing while Cedric rose beside me.

"Oh it was fine. The baby doesn't sleep too well t this hour. I'm used to it," she said sending me a kindly smile.

She walks us to the door and just before we leave she says, "My father would have liked to see you. He and my mother are in the mausoleum if you would like to visit him." she said.

I nodded. "Thank you."

"Might I know your name, you do you familiar?" she said look at me with a curious look.

I smile at the woman that is my niece. "Elise."

***

"My love, this may be harder then you think. " Cedric said. "I know you may think it will bring you peace, but it is hard to see it. " he said.

I put my hand to his warm cheek. "I know this is right. It will help me move forward. Knowing that this is all behind me and everything in my human life is gone.

***

Cedric helps me into the carriage as we take our leave. "Do you miss him terribly?" He asks.

I shake my head. " Its been so long. Fifteen since I was changed and then we've been married almost twenty years. I miss who he was, but he's a different person. He promised he never marry. That we would always live like this, but… he didn't. He was happy when we died. Its better that we died." I said just as the carriage lurches forward and we ride toward town to take shelter for the daylight hours.

Cedric takes my hand and kisses it. "I'm sorry this troubles you so," he said.

I put a gloved hand to his cheek. "It troubles me no more."

I put my hands into my lap and stare out the dark window. "Are you ready for the journey home?" he asked.

I shake my head. "I think I'd like to take a holiday, for awhile." I said.

I puts a hand on mine. "Where to my love?" he asked.

"I think I'd like to see Rome, then we can take our journey home."

**Review if you want more. Dont forget to check out my other stories and add me to your author alerts!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 7

Cedric took my gloved hand as we rode through the Italian countryside. I looked into his golden eyes and kissed him on the cheek. I looked back at the window as he ungloved my hand to kiss the flesh of my wrist, but I ignored him. I had no desire to return to England. There was nothing that I wanted there. Of course I had Cedric, but I couldn't help but feel as if there were something missing in my life.

"What is it my love?" Cedric asked kissing my hand.

I shake my head and look at the moon in the sky. "Nothing my love, just thinking." I said.

He didn't seem satisfied by this answer, he begged me, "My sweet, please tell me what troubles you. I only wish to please you."

"I don't know what troubles me," I said. "It is as if something has changed. As though I have changed."

He looked stricken. "Do you no longer desire my presence? If that is it my love, I will surely leave your side if that is what you want."

I put my ungloved hand to his cheek. Running my thumb across his bottom lip. "Your are the one thing in my life I am sure I want, but there is something new I want." I said.

He takes my hands and scoots closer to mew so our lips are but inches away. "Tell me my love. Tell me what you desire. I will go to the ends of the earth to get you what you desire. Just tell me my dear." He begged.

I bite my bottom lip. I want nothing more than to tell him what I want. To tell him what troubles me so, but I do not know. I wish I did. "I do not know my dear. It is very troubling. The past few years have seemed rather… dull. I can not find any activity that I find any joy in anymore."

He smiles and pulls me close against him, putting his lips to my neck and whispering, "What about this?" he asked.

I laughed. "Well, we cant very well do _that_ all day."

He pulled away. "I know our lives may seem dull, but we have our love. What else do we need but each other?" He asked.

I nodded. "I was just thinking this. I love you just as much as the day we married, but I can not but feel as if there is more that we need. That I need." I laughed. "What am I thinking? This is silly. We are two very happy people, what do we have to complain about?"

He did not seem reassured. "If we were human there could be more that we could do with our lives." He said.

I shook my head. "Not at all my love. We have nothing but the finest. I wouldn't trade this life for anything. The only way to be happy for always is to be a vampire. We are not wrong. Is it not human to be selfish? If the Lord intended for us to be perfect, he would have made us so." I expressed.

He nodded. "But if you did want more than this life, you would tell me… right?" he asked.

I nodded. " Of course. You are the only other being that I could confine in. Even my sister seemed to hear every other word I uttered. We are meant to be." I said simply.

He nodded and pulled me close.

***

I sat alone in our sitting room. I sat in the dark, though I could see just as well if it were lit. We came to Venice to get away. To relax and enjoy each other, but I was always lost in my thoughts. Cedric tried to distract me, but it was futile. I had this burning ache in my body for something. Something was missing in my life.

"Darling, would you care to join me in the library?" Cedric asked for the tenth time this evening.

"No. No tonight I think I like to go out." I said.

He comes over to the chair where I was sitting. Kneeling to put his hands on mine. "Darling, you hate to go out. You said so yourself. Besides, tonight there is a festival. Its not exactly a good night to remain unnoticed."

I sighed. This was so unlike me. At the moment I rather do anything but talk. I love Cedric, and yet I push him away. "Would you like to go to bed?" he asked.

I know what he meant when he said that, and truly, I wasn't in the mood. It was very unlike me to feel this way.

"Cedric, what is it that you want?" I asked.

He kneels before me and kisses my hands. "I only wish to please you my love. Tell me your hearts desire and I shall give it to you."

I looked into his warm golden eyes. "I wish to see the native people."

He nods. "As you wish my dear. I will fetch your cloak." He said sweetly before rushing out of the room. What is my heart's desire, and can he ever give it to me?

***

The streets were loud and alive. The evening was a assortment of activities of all ages. Children raced through the crowds trying to escape the watchful eyes of their parents, while grandparents shuffled slowly behind them. All I could really see was the children moving very fast through the crowds.

I felt very out of place, and I knew Cedric did also. I promised myself that whatever it was that I was missing that I find it and go back to the comforts that we are used to.

"Got you Mommy!" A small boy clung to my legs, until he realized I wasn't who he thought I was. "Sorry." he whispered before quickly taking off and running as fast as his little legs could carry him.

I went over to a stand where they were selling various festive items. There was a young women there, no older than I was when I was changed. She was holding an infant, while scanning the crowds.

"Oh dear. Where is that child? He must be with his father. I wish they wouldn't wander so far." she mumbled to herself.

Cedric and I looked at each other. Noticing this woman talking to herself. She laughed, "I'm sorry, I talk to myself when I get worried."

I nodded. "Its fine." But I could barely see her, for now I could see her darling child's face. It was a girl, even though at that age its nearly impossible to tell with it all wrapped up. She had an angel face, big bright green eyes and golden hair. She was beautiful. "Your daughter is beautiful."

She nodded. "Yes, I like to think so. My mother says she looks like me. I don't see it though." she laughed.

I could barely hear her, all I saw was the child. "You are very lucky." I said.

She nodded. "Would you like to hold her for a moment?" she asked.

I nodded and hold out my arms and she places the child into my arms. She giggles and laughs as I bounce her. She like a perfect angel. "Do you have any children?" she asked.

I shake my head. "I am unable to have children."

Her face falls. "Your so young, how can that be?"

I laughed. "I'm much older than I look."

She nods. "A shame, you'd make an excellent mother. You and your husband would make beautiful children."

Cedric comes over to me and whispers. "Give her back, its getting late and we must go."

I nod and hand the child over. "It time we headed home, very nice to meet you."

She nods.

Cedric wraps an arm around my shoulders and kisses my forehead. I lean my head against his shoulder. I realize now, that what I was missing… was a child of my very own. To love and to care for."


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the wait. it took me forever to come up with an idea to approach this chapter since it is rather depressing. But once i did it started flowing so easily  
**

Chapter 8

Cedric POV

We returned home after that night in Venice. She no longer wanted to see Rome, and I thought it odd that she changed her mind so quickly, but I said nothing of it . She was silent the whole journey home. She never spoke to me, which I found quite concerning.

every time I tried to hold her hand, caress her cheek, kiss her lips, she would simply push me away. No words were spoken, and I was too hurt by the rejection to say anything either. When we reached home she hold herself in the library. She watch the flames in the fireplace for hours before retreating to an empty bedroom for the day. I was distraught. The love of my life was distancing herself from me. I could only wondered what I had done. She had been rather quite months before, but now she was a ghost. She walked the halls slowly, never leaving her nightdress. She never did her hair, never left home unless to hunt, which she did by herself.

I felt sick and disgusting. My beloved angel would not speak to me, and I was too much of a coward to ask her why. I loved her, and yet as my wife, I felt as if she know longer felt the same. There was nothing I could do for her. I try to simply sit in a room with her and she get up slowly and leave the room. If I could cry I would have spent many of my days doing so. She must have been unhappy with more than just me, I haven't done anything. Then again, Dmitri may have been right. Maybe she has grown bored with me. Maybe she no longer wanted me as her husband.

The days dragged on and on. Days never seemed so slow, even as a human. Sometimes I felt as if a decade had gone by, but really it was just little over a year. The silence was maddening. Truly pure agony. I loved this woman, would do anything for her , and yet I feared her at the same time. She had this control over me. She could easily kill me if she were to live. I would rather live with her as a silent being, then to go one day without her entirely. Though I had to know, I had to know if she desired my absence, because I would gladly end my life if it meant her happiness.

I came into the dimly lit library. I walked by her side and saw as she looked into the flickering flames. Her stare was blank, eyes glazed. Her beautiful pink lips, I so long to kiss, were slightly parted. I kneeled by her side and took her hand, but this wasn't an improvement. She has simply given up.

"My love, can you hear me?" I asked, moving away a stray hair. Her hair has not been brushed in months. She skin looks more pale, if possible, and her vibrant violet eyes have turned dull. "My love please speak to me."

Her head rolls toward me and I feel as if there is a sign of hope. "Cedric?" her voice was so foreign. I haven't heard it in years.

"Yes, my love. I'm hear." I was relieved. She was talking to me.

"I want to die," she whispered in a hoarse voice.

My world ended. My love, my life wants to die! How can it be! "What do you want my love? Tell me! I'll give you anything you desire."

"Death," she whispered.

I shook my head. "No, anything but that. Please, tell me. I'll go to the ends of the earth for you." My voice is beginning to crack. I'd do anything for this women.

She begins to cry dry sobs. "You cant give me what I want, no one can." she cried.

I hold her face in my hands. "Tell me my love. I'll give you whatever you want."

She takes my hands off her face and kisses my sweetly. "No matter how badly you want to, you cant. You have been so patient these past years, and I thank you for being so kind and tender. I have been a bad wife, and do not deserve you."

"No," I shook my head. "Never. You have been the most beautiful and caring wife there ever was."

"But, I've neglected you for too long. Please Cedric I just want to be alone." she rolled her head opposite me but I ran to the other side to face her again.

"No! I wont! Tell me what it is you want! I will find a way! I swear to you!" I cried.

"I don't think God himself could give me what I want."

"Don't say that! There's always a way! Just tell me!"

She was quiet. Neither of us said anything for many minutes, but then she spoke up. " I want to be a mother."

I had no words. A…mother? But she had always told me she wished in no way to be domestic. She knew staying human she either die a old spinster or marry a man she could never love and give him the children she would never want.

"I know I never wanted that sort of life. But, when I saw that face, that little angelic face I knew that what I desired now was a child. I knew that it was something I wanted to do, but I knew you react this way. I knew you stare blankly at me and wonder where this is coming from. I began to obsess. All I could think about was having a baby. Raising a child, being a mother. But I knew it was the one thing I could never have. So I suffered in silence. Trying to hide from you, trying to hide from this longing. In that time, I realized, that I would never have never wanted a child as a human. Its bee n over seventy years, and now I want a child. Only after having the time to be young and free, would I finally be ready to start a family. But I 'd be dead if I were human. I'm done living like this." she cried.

"Like what?"

"Like living as a young couple is every going to make me happy. I know now that I'll never be happy without a child. I've accepted that death is the only choice, you should too."

"No! I wont let you. Surely there must be another way. We can go out more often, see all the babies on the streets. We can see all the children in the city."

"Please Cedric, this isn't easy for me. I know that its only a matter of time before I run into the sunlight to end all this suffering because truly I can stand it no longer. I love you, and I want you to go on living without me."

"Will you wait?" I asked. I have begun to formulate a plan. One I know she'll hate me for, but I love her too much.

"For what?" she asked.

"Till I return. I know how to change your mind. I swear."

"Cedric, I've made my decision. At first light-,"

"Will you wait till I return! I'll be back before sunrise, I swear."

She gets up and falls face first onto the couch. " I promise, but not a minute after."

"Thank you," I whisper, before running out of the house as quickly as I can. I can hear her sobs muffled by the pillow, but soon all I can hear is the air whipping around me. I can not waste another minute. I will save my love, I swear to it! No matter who suffers in consequence.

N**ext chapter will have Elise's point of view and Cedric's. i've been so exicted to start the next chapter so as long as i get reviews it should come fast. I promise. Anyone else feel bad for Cedric?**


	12. Chapter 12

I couldn't bare the pain anymore. The depression never ended. All I wanted was a child, and I could never have one. I knew I was cruel to Cedric, but I knew no other way to be. I wanted to be alone, I wanted to die alone and if Cedric weren't there all those years, I would have gone mad. Now he was gone. I knew I really didn't have the courage to step out into the sunlight, but the idea of the suffering gone was such a welcome idea.

Where he would go and what he would do I had no idea, but I knew it was all in a wasted effort. I would spend eternity a mother without a child.

Cedric POV

I ran as fast as I could to the nearest village. It was unusually warm this September night and many people had there widows open. I knew my task be easy, it was late and no one would suspect. I knew what I was planning was unthinkable, but the needs of my love were the only thoughts I had. I would give her what she wanted, even if it meant another suffered.

I moved swiftly through the small narrow streets. The town was poor, and it made the job all the more easy. I walked to a young woman's bedroom. I had seen her earlier in the month. She was well along in her pregnancy and guessed correct when I saw the newborn near a cradle by the window. She was alone because I remember her lover who I had earlier hunted several months before.

The child was pink and wrinkly. I saw no appeal in this child, but guessing by its size was just delivered several days before. I hated to do this to this young woman but she was a perfect candidate. She was supposed to marry her lover before anyone found out about the pregnancy, but soon he was dead and she was left to raise her bastard child. She was poor and had no job. She would hope that her baby grow up better than she could ever imagine.

I was doing her a favor. Her baby would be raised with two parents, in a loving home, in which it would have all the things it desired. She would cry for many nights over the loss of her baby, but my love would not suffer another day.

I snatched the newborn through the window and took off at full speed. The child stirred in my arms. I held onto him tighter as the sky rumbled and began to pour. The child began to cry as if it were trying to drown out the thunder.

When I reached the manor Elise stood in the doorway waiting for me. "Cedric, what have you done?' she asked furiously.

"I've brought you your child." I held out the crying child so that she could see its face.

"Oh my God. Come in immediately so that it doesn't catch cold." I rushed into the living room to warm it by the fire. Elise had her nose pinched between her fingers. "What were you thinking Cedric?"

I was confused. I thought she be happy. "I've brought you what you wanted, why cant you be happy?" I asked.

"Because you stole a child! I would never wish that upon a mother! To have her child stolen in the night,… no, you must take it back. Immediately."

I've failed her. I only wished to please her. "I cannot take it back tonight. Its nearly sunrise and there wont be time. I'll take him tomorrow night."

The child cried louder, Elise came over to me and took the child from me. Rocking it back and fourth to quiet the cries. "As soon as the sun sets?" she asked.

I nodded.

She looked back down at the child and smiled. I don't think I ever saw her smile in over eight years. "I'll need to get some milk. Is it a boy or girl?" she asked me.

"I…don't know. I didn't think it matter."

She nodded. "It doesn't," she looked under the blankets and smiled. "Aren't you the most handsome boy there ever was?" she cooed.

I nodded in agreement. "He certainly is."

Elise's POV

I cradled his little body to my breast, as I sang to him. He was already fed, bathed, and wrapped tightly in a warm wool blanket, but his crying would not cease. I sang a little louder so he could hear me, I touched the soft curls upon his head. Dark locks of hair with dark grey eyes. I realize that it won't always be like this, his eyes will lighten up soon and I have a feeling they'll be blue. A beautiful radiant blue that girls will love him for.

"Your mother will have to bat those girls away with a broom," I say to him. He begins to quite, until he stares up at me with an intense expression as if he's trying to figure me out. "What is it, little one?"

He keeps on staring and I begin to laugh. "I bet you'd like all that attention. You're going to be a real heartbreaker." I tease.

He yawns, forming his mouth into a little 'o'. I rock him gently and try to think of an old Irish song I learned years ago.

It was down by the Sally Gardens, my love and I did meet.

She crossed the Sally Gardens with little snow-white feet.

She bid me take love easy, as the leaves grow on the tree,

But I was young and foolish, and with her did not agree.

In a field down by the river, my love and I did stand

And on my leaning shoulder, she laid her snow-white hand.

She bid me take life easy , as the grass grows on the weirs

But I was young and foolish, and now am full of tears.

Down by the Sally Gardens, my love and I did meet.

She crossed the Sally Gardens with little snow-white feet.

She bid me take love easy, as the leaves grow on the tree,

But I was young and foolish, and with her did not agree.

When I was sure he was sound asleep, I turned down my bed and crawled into the cool covers. I tucked him in tightly to be sure he didn't catch a cold. I held him close to me, to be sure he was there. I loved this feeling, to know he depended on me, and for that he loved me unconditionally. I was exhausted, so I knew the sun would be just rising, but I wanted to be awake to watch him. Because… he wouldn't be with me for much longer. So I held him tighter and prayed that my selfishness would not overtake me because somewhere I young mother would be crying soon to find an empty cradle, and I was tempted to keep it empty forever.


End file.
